Twilight Sparkle/Galeria
Przyjazń To Magia odc 1 640px-Twilight_Sparkle_pondering_S1E01.png 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_reading_book_S1E01.png 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_worrying_S1E01.png 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_S01E01.png 1000px-Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png 201px-Twilight_Sparkle0_S01E01.png 1000px-Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_running_S01E01.png 201px-Twilight_Sparkle2_S01E01.png 201px-Lyra_Heartstrings_greets_Twilight_S01E01.png 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_Spiiike_S01E01.png 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_Book_Not_Amused_S1E01.png 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_using_her_magic_S01E01.png 633px-Twilight_using_her_magic.jpg 201px-TwilightSparkleBook.png 201px-Twilight_Where_is_The_BOOK.png 201px-Twilight_Ah_Here_it_is.png 201px-Twilight_looking_for_Elements.png 201px-Twilight_Mare_In_Moon.png Plik-Lyra_Heartstrings_greets_Twilight_S01E01.png 201px-Twilight_in_the_library_2_S01E01.png 201px-Twilight_in_the_library_3_S01E01.png 201px-Spike_Take_Note_Twilight.png 201px-Spike_in_library7_S1E1.png 201px-Twilight_Precipise_of_Disaster.png 201px-Twilight_in_the_library_4_S01E01.png 201px-Twilight_Bring.png 201px-Twilight_in_the_library_6_S01E01.png 201px-Twilight_Talking_1.png 201px-Twilight_Talking_2.png 201px-Letter_Finished.png 201px-Twilight_Talking_3.png 201px-Twilight_Send_it_NAO_Spike.png 201px-Twilight_Princess_Complete_Trust.png 201px-Celestia_Never_Doubt_Twilight.png 201px-Letter_Response.png 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_in_Canterlot_Library_S1E1.png 201px-Twilight_on_Chariot.png 201px-Spike_Talking_to_Twilight_On_Chariot.png 201px-Spike_Talking_to_Twilight_On_Chariot_2.png 201px-Twilight_Darn_It.png 201px-Spike_Telling_Twilight_Make_Friends.png 201px-Twilight_Happy_Library.png 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_arrives_in_Ponyville_S1E01.png 201px-Twilight_Spike_on_Chariot_3.png 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_royal_guards_Ponyville_chariot_S1E01.png 201px-Ponies_Ponyville_Intresting_Talk.png 201px-Twilight_PinkiePie_Try_Spike.png 201px-Twilight_UhHello_PinkiePie.png 201px-Pinkie_Pie3_S01E01.png 201px-Twilight_WellThatWasIntresting.png 201px-Spike_Summer_Sun_Celebration_Official_Overseer_Checklist.png 201px-Applejack_Yee-Haw.png 201px-Twilight_LetsGetThisOverWith.png 201px-Twilight_Applejack_Good_Afternoon.png 201px-My_Name_Is_Twilight_Sparkle.png 201px-AppleJack_Howdy-Do_Twilight.png 201px-Twilight_Cringe.png 201px-Twilight_Shakes_Air.png 201px-Spike_Stops_Twilight_Shaking_Air.png 201px-Spike_Laughing.png 201px-AppleJack_WeSureAre.png 201px-Twilight_Explaing_Herself_to_Applejack.png 201px-AppleJack_WeSureAre.png 201px-AppleFamily_Pushes_TwilightandSpike.png 201px-TwilightandSpike_Dazed.png 201px-Applejack_S01E01.png 201px-AppleJack_Introduction_to_AppleFamily.png Twilight-curly-hair.jpg 201px-Twilight.with.curly.hair.2.jpg 201px-Twilight.met.Fluttershy.jpg 201px-Twilight.and.Fluttershy.jpg 83605-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-twi-saddled.png 201px-Twilight hot2 S01E01.png Przyjaźń To Magia odc 2 twilightprzyjazn.0000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.000000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.010000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.020000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.030000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.040000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.050000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.060000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.070000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.080000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.090000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.100000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.110000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.120000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.130000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.140000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.150000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.160000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.170000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.180000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.190000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.200000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.210000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.220000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.230000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.240000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.250000.jpeg Nie.png 201px-Twilight_Needs_to_Hurry_S1E1.png Twilight not backing down.png Twilight charging foward.png Twilight feel side effect S1E2.png Twilight one spark S1E2.png Twilight spark S1E2.png Twilight hehe it worked S1E2.png Twilight can't be happening S1E2.png Twilight frighted S1E2.png Twilight Sparkle Gasp S1E2.PNG Twilight right here S1E2.png Twilight tear eyed S1E2.png Wyjście Smoka Twilightwyjsc.2790000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2780000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2760000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2750000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2740000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2730000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2720000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2710000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2700000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2690000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2680000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2670000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2660000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2650000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2640000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2630000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2620000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2610000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2600000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2590000.jpeg Dziewczyński wieczór Twilight smile S1E8.png Twilight dear PC S1E8.png Twilight have fun check S1E8.png Twilight 1st party success S1E8.png Twilight win together S1E8.png Twilight just so nice S1E8.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png Ptaszek na Uwięzi twilight0001.jpeg twilight10000.jpeg twilight20000.jpeg twilight30000.jpeg twilight40000.jpeg twilight50000.jpeg twilight60000.jpeg twilight70000.jpeg twilight80000.jpeg twilight90000.jpeg twilight100000.jpeg twilight110000.jpeg twilight120000.jpeg twilight130000.jpeg twilight140000.jpeg twilight150000.jpeg twilight160000.jpeg twilight170000.jpeg twilight180000.jpeg twilight190000.jpeg twilight200000.jpeg Spoko Twi.png Twilight Sparkle .jpg Samotna imprezka 1000px-Pinkie_spooking_Twilight_S01E25.png|Musisz być na ttej imprezie Twilight! S1E25-Twilight.jpg|Ałć co to? S1E25-Twilight2.jpg|Mój pyszczek! Niezapomniany wieczór images (0055).jpg S01E26_Główna_szóstka_.png Twilight dreams about Celestia.png Princess Celestia's hall .png Twilight runs up to Celestia.png Celestia Twilight red carpet.png Twilight and Celestia -we have so much to catch up on.png Celestia Twilight red carpet.png Twilight With Celestia .png Twilight after shaking.png Celestia and Twilight enter the destroyed ballroom.png Celestia tells Twilight to Run.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia.png Main cast and Celestia laughing.png Ślub w Canterlocie S02E26 Cadance i Twilight.jpg Twilight.png S02E25_-_Receiving_a_Message_from_Celestia.png 830px-Twilight_Sparkle_sing_B.png The Crystal Empire crystal twilight.jpg twilight używa magii króla Sombry.jpg|Twilight używa magii króla Sombry efekt zaklęcia grawitującego.jpg|efeky zaklęcia anty-grawicyjnego celestia odpycha twilight.png celestia odpycha twilight2.jpg Spike at Your Service S03E0900003.png S03E0900006.png S03E0900010.png S03E0900150.png S03E0900152.png S03E0900153.png S03E0900248.png S03E0900250.png S03E0900252.png S03E0900254.png|Kolejna zwariowana mina Twilight do kolekcji. S03E0900256.png S03E0900257.png S03E0900263.png S03E0900270.png S03E0900314.png S03E0900320.png S03E0900357.png S03E0900362.png S03E0900363.png S03E0900364.png Magical Mystery Cure Poranek S03E13 004.png|Morning in Ponyville S03E13 005.png S03E13 008.png S03E13 009.png S03E13 010.png S03E13 011.png S03E13 013.png S03E13 014.png S03E13 015.png S03E13 016.png S03E13 017.png S03E13 018.png S03E13 019.png S03E13 020.png S03E13 021.png S03E13 022.png S03E13 023.png Twilight_splashed_with_water_S03E13.png S03E13 024.png S03E13 025.png|Rainbow Dash! S03E13 026.png S03E13 029.png|Rarity ma znaczek...Rainbow Dash? Cóś tu nie gra.. Pozamieniane znaczki przyjaciółek S03E13 030 .png S03E13 031.png S03E13 032.png S03E13 033.png S03E13 034.png S03E13 035.png S03E13 036.png S03E13 037.png S03E13 038.png S03E13 040.png S03E13 058.png S03E13 061.png S03E13 069.png S03E13 088.png|Pod koniec piosenki What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me Przesyłka od Księżniczki i jego fatalne skutki S03E13 090.png S03E13 092.png S03E13 093.png S03E13 094.png S03E13 095.png|Droga Twlight Sparkle..zaklęcie zawarte na ostatniej stronie tej księgi to sekretne, niedokończone dzieło Star Swirl'a Brodatego S03E13 096.png|Uuu.. S03E13 097.png|Z jednej do drugiej, z drugiej do jednej.. S03E13 098.png|Przeznaczenia czyiś znaczek wybrany sam, spełniony .. S03E13 100.png|To zaklęcie w ogóle się nie rymuje.. S03E13 101.png|A pójde sobie lepiej, przecież i tak nic się nie stało..prawda? S03E13 103.png S03E13 104.png S03E13 106.png S03E13 107.png S03E13 110.png|Twilght śpiewa piosenkę I've Got to Find a Way S03E13 111.png S03E13 121.png Twilight and Spike -what have I done.png|Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam? To są moje przyjaciółki! S03E13 122.png S03E13 123.png S03E13 124.png S03E13 125.png S03E13 126.png S03E13 127.png S03E13 128.png S03E13 129.png S03E13 131.png S03E13 132.png S03E13 133.png S03E13 134.png S03E13 136.png S03E13 137.png S03E13 138.png S03E13 139.png S03E13 140.png S03E13 141.png S03E13 143.png S03E13 148.png S03E13 155.png|Oh, jestem taka szczęśliwa! S03E13 157.png|Piosenka True, True Friend S03E13 158.png S03E13 159.png S03E13 160.png S03E13 162.png S03E13 170.png S03E13 172.png S03E13 181.png S03E13 182.png S03E13 193.png S03E13 195.png S03E13 202.png S03E13 204.png S03E13 206.png Magical Mystery Cure .jpg Twilight has an epiphany.png Twilight -I understand now!.png|Teraz rozumiem! Dokończenie zaklęcia i przemiana: S03E13 207.png S03E13 208.png S03E13 209.png S03E13 210.png S03E13 211.png S03E13 215.png S03E13 216.png S03E13 220.png|Halo? S03E13 222.png S03E13 223.png|Wiedziałam, że ci się uda! S03E13 224.png S03E13 225.png S03E13 226.png S03E13 227.png S03E13 228.png|Celestia's Ballad S03E13 229.png S03E13 230.png S03E13 232.png|Co się dzieje?o.O S03E13 233.png S03E13 234.png S03E13 237.png MLP 313 010.jpg|Twilight Sparkle jako Alicorn! S03E13 239.png|Kolejna kumpela do latania! S03E13 240.png S03E13 241.png|Imprezka alicornowa! S03E13 242.png|Wyglądasz jak Księżniczka.. S03E13 243.png|Bo jest Księżniczką! S03E13 244.png|Co!? S03E13 248.png S03E13 249.png Koronacja S03E13 260.png S03E13 261.png S03E13 262.png|Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle S03E13 263.png S03E13 265.png S03E13 267.png Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony.png S03E13 268.png S03E13 269.png S03E13 271.png S03E13 272.png S03E13 273.png S03E13 274.png S03E13 275.png Celestia -say something, princess.png S03E13 277.png S03E13 278.png S03E13 279.png S03E13 280.png S03E13 281.png S03E13 282.png S03E13 283.png S03E13 284.png|Life in Equestria S03E13 285.png Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png S03E13 286.png S03E13 288.png S03E13 289.png S03E13 290.png Onwards to Season 4.png|Lecąca Twligiht... Final Closeup.png|Tak oto Twlight zakończyła 3 sezon w wielkim stylu... Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Galerie